


Insert generic sickfic title here

by Princesslego995



Series: Lucky Star Weebs for the soul [1]
Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Aran is a Tsundere, Because yes, Multi, S to the I to the M to the P, Sickfic, Sushi Husbando, Threesome, Todokete is refered to as Todo throught the fic, Tsundere Aran, don't fight me on this, several parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: It's worth noting that while they do get sick in the order their fics are written, they don't get sick one after the other back to back
Relationships: Aran Ryan/Piston Hondo/Todokete Kasane
Series: Lucky Star Weebs for the soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106291
Kudos: 1





	1. A Pink-haired Green Face

**Author's Note:**

> It's worth noting that while they do get sick in the order their fics are written, they don't get sick one after the other back to back

Todo was never really a morning person. Sure, she'd spend the day bursting with energy, but it took a damn lot for her to get to that point. So when she woke up with a pounding headache? Yeah, not fun. Propping herself up on surprisingly weak arms, she quickly grabbed her blanket, wrapped it around her, and headed towards the living room, where she was almost certain her husbands would be.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Todo recognized that voice as Aran's, but was unable to tell where it was coming from. The things that she could say for sure was that she was on Hondo's lap, and she was only feeling worse by the second.

"Hm. No snarky remark. Are you sick?" Hondo half-joked, even placing his head on her forehead for added "comedic effect" for lack of a better term, only to go from joking to serious when he felt how hot her forehead actually was. "Oh, you really are sick." Todo nodded slightly and buried herself into Hondo as much as the laws of physics would allow. She heard Aran walk into the room, but she felt to weak to even look up.

"How do ya feel, lass?" Aran asked in a surprisingly quieter voice than what she was used to. Not that it was an unpleasant surprise.

"My head hurts, I'm appearently burning up, I'm hot and cold at the same time, and I all around feel like a pile of goo." Usually Todo would've tried to deny being sick, but she just felt so awful that she decided she might as well spill the beans. That was when she felt herself bring carried back to her room by Hondo, with Aran in tow.

"Get some rest, okay 恋人 (sweetheart)?" Hondo said as he tucked her back in. Todo only had the energy to make half-hearted grabby motions with her hands, almost like a child. "Aran will keep you company. I have to get your medicine." Hondo said, as if he was reading Todo's mind. The 4'11 girl weakly grabbed on Hondo's shirt, basically begging him to stay. Aran couldn't help but laugh a little at this. He could practically hear the "I give up" sigh coming from Hondo, even if he made sure it went unvoiced.

"How about this, lassie? Hondo and I will stay with you now, and we'll get you your medicine and shit when you're asleep." Aran suggested. Todo smiled for the first time that day as she looked at Hondo with big puppy-dog eyes. She smiled again when Hondo sat down on the ground next to Aran.

"Can you read me a story?" Todo asked quietly, both of her husbands noting how raspy her voice was. Aran nodded as he went and grabbed Todo's favorite manga from her shelf, that being The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. He was about halfway through the second chapter before he heard snoring come from his wife. Not annoying or loud, just noticeable enough to indicate that she had fallen into a much-needed slumber. He gently felt her still-overheated forehead before shaking Hondo out of his own half-asleep state. Was he really that good at reading stories that he was able to lull both Todo and Hondo?

"The lass needs her medicine. C'mon." Aran whispered as to not startle Hondo or wake Todo. The two men silently slipped out of the room, Hondo turning around one last time to look at his wife. Todo didn't look very peaceful, but Hondo assumed that was because of how sick she was. Turning off the lights, he followed Aran downstairs to retrieve medicine and water. Once they obtained said items, they quietly placed them on Todo's bedside table before leaving her to her dreams once again.

Todo had only gotten about a half hour of sleep before waking herself up with a violent coughing fit. Hondo and Aran were in the other room, and they all but threw their pre-occupations to the floor before running in to check in on her. "C'mon Todo, drink your water." Aran instructed calmly when her fit died down a little. Todo drank her water and saw, from the corner of her eye, Hondo preparing her medicine. She wanted to say something, but all she could do was put the water down and curl back as far away as she could, shaking her head quickly. "Look, I know you don't like the medicine, but it's not supposed to taste nice. It's supposed to help you feel better." Todo reluctantly chugged down the medicine before quickly drinking the rest of her water, using what little energy she had left to finish it before laying back down. "Cuddles?" She asked softly, almost expecting rejection due to how sick she was. So it made her surprise all the more pleasant when her husbands got into bed with her, both of them putting their arms around her protectively. With all the love surrounding her, Todo was able to fall asleep once more. Aran and Hondo smiled at each other as Hondo gently ran his fingers through Todo's hair, which for once wasn't in her usual "Sailor Moon" style. Aran felt Todo's forehead once again, she was still burning up, before removing her glasses for her and kissing the top of her head.


	2. Leprechauns can get sick and anyone who told you they can't is a goddamn liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aran is lactose intolerant, no you cannot change my mind so don't even try to change my mind

"For the record Aran," Todo started. "We both told you not to drink it. And that's without mentioning your sisters."

"Well I didn't know what it was until I downed half the stupid thing!" Aran tried to defend himself.

"Well what the hell did you think it was?" Todo shot back without missing a beat. The usually rowdy Aran Ryan was stuck in bed in a tank top and shorts because he accidentally drank a milkshake and now his stomach hurt.

"Aran?" Hondo peeked in. "You need to take your medicine." At the word "medicine," Aran had thrown all logic and reason out the window and ran and hid, making sure to knock down the medicine on the way out. "Was that really nessecary?!" Hondo yelled behind him, not expecting an answer.

"I'll check upstairs, you check down here. He's tall, so he has a limited amount of hiding spaces." Under normal circumstances, Hondo would've pointed out how her height made everyone else appear taller, or how he was taller than Aran and was able to hide in more places than she thought, but these were not normal circumstances. Quickly cleaning up the medicine Aran had knocked down, he began his search. There weren't that many concealable hiding spots in the living room, so Hondo nixed that idea fairly quickly. Todo on the other hand was searching every hole she could fit into upstairs, not even considering Aran's height for half a second.

-Timeskip 30 minutes later brought to you by a loser👉👈-

"Any luck?" Todo asked Hondo, exhaustion clear in her voice.

"No. I assume you didn't find him either?" Hondo asked. Todo shook her head as she sat on the floor in exasperation before noticing some red hair under the couch. Looking closely, she saw Aran sound asleep cuddling an empty bottle.

"Found him." Todo said softly as she smiled and motioned for Hondo to join her side. Even though Todo was looking at Aran, she could practically see Hondo smile as he gently picked up the Irishman and took him back to his room.

"He does understand he still needs to take his medicine when he wakes up, right?" Todo whispered.

-Another 30 minute timeskip brought to you by the same loser from earlier-

When Aran woke up, he was being spooned from behind by Hondo, and his stomach still hurt like hell.

"Ah, you're awake" He heard Todo whisper. Turning his head slightly, he saw that Hondo had fallen asleep. "We looked for you for 30 minutes. Speaking of which," Todo pulled out the medicine cup. "Sit yourself up and take the medicine." She said, ending with the cutest face she could muster. She smirked a little in victory as Aran blushed like the tsundere he is.

"F-Fine! But it's not like I want to or anything!" Aran said, slowly propping himself up, moving Hondo's arms to around his waist.  
'All he needed to do was say Baka.' Todo thought to herself as she handed him the medicine. Aran held his nose and chugged it like a shot cup, not letting it touch his tongue.

"Was that so bad?" Todo asked as she hugged Aran. Aran only laid back down and ruffled Todo's hair in response before falling asleep again, lightly yet subconsciously tugging on her outfit.

"Love you too, you psycho."


	3. 一般的な病気のタイトル

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title translates to "Generic Sick Title." Coming up with titles is the hardest thing ever and I hope you understand that.

Aran and Todo knew something was up when they both woke up before Hondo did. To put things in perspective, it was 8:30 am, and Hondo always got up at 5.

"Should we go check on him?" Todo asked somewhat tentatively. Aran said nothing, but nodded his head. As the two went to Hondo's room, they saw that the lights were still off, but an unmistakable figure was shaking underneath the blankets.

"Hondo-san? Are you alright?" Todo asked with slight hesitation. When Hondo didn't respond, Todo placed her hand on his forehead like he did for her, cringing slightly when she felt him burning up. "Medicine." She whispered to Aran. "We need to get him medicine." Aran nodded as the two left to retrieve medicine, only they were unsure what they needed for him.

"Just grab one of everything!" Aran suddenly piped up. And that they did. Hondo was awake by the time they returned, and when he saw them carrying all the medicine, to say he was confused would be an understatement.

"You're sick. But we weren't sure what you needed, so we grabbed everything!" Todo stated proudly, only to deflate a little when she saw Hondo cringe. She was probably too loud. "Sorry." She apologized quickly, making sure to keep her voice down. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Not awful...just a headache." He somewhat lied.

"Lad, you're sweating bullets and you have a fever." Aran said, petting Hondo's head. "Todo, can you go get some water?" He asked their wife wile continuing to pet Hondo. Todo nodded and smiled as she went out of the room quickly and returned with a glass of water and a page of stickers.

"Hey, Hondo." Aran started, only to see that he had fallen back asleep. Todo gently placed the water on what little space was still on the bedside table and delicately placed one of her stickers, a "get well soon" sticker no less, on Hondo's cheek as the two left the room so he could rest.

"So now what?" Todo asked.

"Um...soup! Soup fixes everything, right?" Aran replied with the energy of a child.

If you haven't figured it out already, Todo and Aran are fucking idiots.

When Hondo woke up, there was a note on his bedside table.

"So um...we tried to make you soup, but we burned it. So we made you toast, but we burned that. So then we made you cereal and we somehow burned that too. So we made you a sandwich and managed to not burn it. :)"

Hondo smiled. Why was he dating these idiots again? Because he loved them with all his goddamn heart that's why. Grabbing the water and sandwich, he slowly made his way out of his room before being stopped by his tiny wife.

"No! You gotta stay in bed!" Todo said, trying to push back Hondo, to no avail.

"And why is that?" He asked, knowing the answer, but deciding to humor her a little.

"Because if you don't then the mean Super Cold will come and get you!" She replied, a hint of whininess in her voice.

"Alright, alright." He said, returning to his room.

"Aran called the doctor and the doctor said that it is something you can just sleep off, but we're gonna keep you company!" Todo said as Aran walked into the room.

"We probably shoulda asked earlier, but do ya feel like you can eat?" Aran asked. Hondo only shook his head in response. "Alright then um...." Aran started, only to be cut off by Todo, who had grabbed one of her old textbooks.

"Then I hope you like World History!" Todo said, opening up to page one and reading in the most monotone voice she could.

Ten pages in, and Hondo couldn't help but smile as Todo and Aran made themselves fall asleep, Todo's head on Aran's lap and Aran completely ragdolled in his own chair. He loved his husband and wife, even if they had an iq below room temperature. He was only just now noticing the sticker on his face, already certain Todo had put it there, but already falling asleep. He'd have to ask tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEAD EMPTY

**Author's Note:**

> Twilight Princess does have a manga and I want y'all to read it asap.


End file.
